Big Fat Liar
Big Fat Liar is a 2002 American comedy film, directed by Shawn Levy and starring Christian Williams Frankie Muniz, Paul Giamatti, Amanda Bynes, Amanda Detmer, and Donald Faison with Lee Majors. The soundtrack includes "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. About the film This is the story of a 13-year-old boy named Christian Williams met Jason Shepard a 14 year old boy who lies for the fun of it. Jason loses an important story assignment entitled 'Big Fat Liar' in movie producer Marty Wolf's limo, which Wolf then turns into a film. When Jason and Christian sees a movie preview of his story, the boys and best friends Kaylee Yesenia Garrett and Isabella go to Los Angeles to make Wolf confess to using Jason's story as well as to clear Christian's name and to get him out of having to attend summer school. The teen liar then has to match wits with Wolf, who also turns out to be a big liar. Cast *Christian Williams as himself *Frankie Muniz - Jason Shepherd *Paul Giamatti - Marty Wolf *Michael Bryan French - Harry Shepherd *Christine Tucci - Carol Shepherd *Amanda Bynes - Kaylee *Yesenia Becreea as herself *Garrett Turner as himself *Isabella (her unknowm last name) as herself *Amanda Detmer - Monty Kirkham *Donald Faison - Frank Jackson *Sandra Oh - Mrs. Phyllis Caldwell *Russell Hornsby - Marcus Duncan *Lee Majors - Vince *Sean O'Bryan - Leo *Amy Hill - Joscelyn Davis *John Cho - Dustin 'Dusty' Wong *Matthew Frauman - Lester Golub *Don Yesso - Rocco Malone *Rebecca Corry - Astrid Barker Soundtrack 1. "Hungry Like The Wolf" *Written by Simon Le Bon, Andy Taylor, Roger Taylor, John Taylor, Nick Rhodes *Performed by Duran Duran *Courtesy of Capitol Records *Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets 2. "Come On Come On" *Written by Greg Camp, Steven Harwell *Performed by Smash Mouth *Courtesy of Interscope Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises 3. "Conant Gardens" *Written by James Yancey, R.L. Altman (as R.L. Altman III), Titus Glover, Willie George Hale *Performed by Slum Village *Courtesy of Barak Records *By Arrangement with Sugaroo! 4. "Opening Titles" *from Jurassic Park (1993) *Written by John Williams *Courtesy of Universal Pictures, a Division of Universal City Studios, Inc. 5. "Me Myself and I" *Written by David Katz, Jive Jones, Chris Lindsey *Performed by Jive Jones *Courtesy of Jive Records 6. "Eye of the Tiger" *Written by Frankie Sullivan, Jim Peterik *Performed by Survivor *Courtesy of Rude Music Inc. 7. "I Wish" *Written by Jim Wirt *Performed by Hairbrain *Courtesy of Wiltone records 8. "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" *Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone, Massimo Gabutti *Performed by Eiffel 65 *Courtesy of Bliss Corporation, BMG Berlin Musik GmbH and courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products and courtesy of Republic/Universal Records/Universal Music KK *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises 9. "Diablo" *Written by Triple Seven *Performed by Triple Seven *Courtesy of Spunout Records 10. "Main Title and First Victim" *from Jaws (1975) *Written by John Williams *Courtesy of Universal Pictures, a Division of Universal City Studios, Inc. 11. "Disco Inferno" *Written by Leroy Green, Tyrone G. Kersey *Performed by The Trammps *Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 11. "Party Time" *Written by Ali Dee (as Ali "Dee" Theodore), Vincent Alfieri, Corey Logan *Performed by The Grand Skeem *Courtesy of Deetown Entertainment 12. "Backlash" *Written by Ali "Dee" Theodore, Zach Danziger *Performed by The Grand Skeem *Courtesy of Deetown Entertainment 13. "Cocktail" *Written by Ali "Dee" Theodore, Zach Danziger *Performed by The Grand Skeem *Courtesy of Deetown Entertainment 14. "Where Ya At" *Written by Ali "Dee" Theodore, Zach Danziger, Vincent Alfieri *Performed by The Grand Skeem *Courtesy of Deetown Entertainment 15. "Mind Blow" *Written by A. Anderson, S. Gaines *Performed by Zion I (as Zion-I) *Courtesy of Live Up Records 16. "Move It Like This" *Written by Sam Hollander, David Schommer, Steve Greenberg, Brooke Morrow, Herschel Small, Colin Colyn Grant, Anthony Flowers, Marvin Prosper, Patrick L. Carey, Jeffrey Chea *Performed by Baha Men *Courtesy of S-Curve Records/Capitol Records *Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets 17. "Right Here Right Now" *Written by Fatboy Slim (as Norman Cook), Dale Peters, Joe Walsh *Performed by Fatboy Slim *Courtesy of Skint Records, Ltd./Astralwerks 18. "Disco Chicken" *"Access Tinseltown" *Written & Performed by Douglas Stevens 19. "Spanish Backlot" *Written by Christopher Beck & Jaime Ciero *Performed by Jaime Ciero Trivia *The Disney Channel removed all insignias pertaining to Coca-Cola to avoid lawsuits, as well as censoring the labels on the bottles of liquor in Marty's office (although this may have also been to avoid complaints from viewers). *Marty Wolf offers to Jason Shepherd that he will tell his (Jason's) father that Jason not only wrote "Big Fat Liar", but also Saving Private Ryan, a movie wherein Paul Giamatti starred. *Marty Wolf makes reference to child star Jaleel White's character on the 90's sitcom Family Matters. *Most of the movie was filmed in the Universal Studios Backlot. The crew also sneaked onto the set of The Scorpion King and shot some footage while that film's crew was away. *Dan Schneider, the screenwriter for this film, also created Nickelodeon shows such as The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and iCarly. *The film takes a strong reference/allusion to Aesop's fable The Boy Who Cried Wolf in its naming of the protagonist and villain. *Movie actor Adam Sandler and director Steven Spielberg are mentioned as acquaintances to Marty Wolf. The Disney Channel changed the name "Spielberg" to "Sodaberg", in order to prevent any lawsuits. *In the studio warehouse, the DeLorean time machine from Back to The Future is seen, along with what appears to be the costume Jim Carrey wore for How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and many animatronics from the Jurassic Park (franchise). Some figurines of E.T. The Extraterrestrial are also seen in the warehouse, reminding Kaylee of Grandma Pearl. *In the scene when Marty Wolf is about to be 'crushed' by the monster truck, the famous music from Jaws can be heard. *The rims on Marty Wolf's car after it got run over are different from the ones it had before. Reception The film received mixed reviews, gaining a "Rotten" rating at Rotten Tomatoes of 44 percent.Some critics praised the film as energetic and witty; others called it dull and formulaic. Nevertheless, it grossed $47 million at the box office. This film was rated PG for some language. Category:Movies